Reduxed Races (5e Races)
This page will be for reduxing races that have been officially released by Wizards of the Coast, that I have found to be unsatisfactory. Lore will not be placed here, unless it is relevant. Dragonborn Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age. Young dragonborn grow quickly. They walk hours after hatching, attain the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3, and reach adulthood by 15. They live to be around 80. Alignment. Dragonborn tend to extremes, making a conscious choice for one side or the other in the cosmic war between good and evil. Most dragonborn are good, but those who side with evil can be terrible villains. Size. Dragonborn are taller and heavier than humans, standing well over 6 feet tall and averaging almost 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Draconic Ancestry. You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. Your breath weapon and damage resistance are determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table. Darkvision. ''Due to your draconic ancestry, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Breath Weapon. You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d8 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 4d8 at 6th level, 6d8 at 11th level, and 8d8 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Damage Resistance. You have resistance to the damage type associated with your draconic ancestry. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Draconic is thought to be one of the oldest languages and is often used in the study of magic. The language sounds harsh to most other creatures and includes numerous hard consonants and sibilants. Khenra Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. Age. Khenra mature quickly, reaching adulthood in their early teens. Khenra initiates are usually the youngest in a crop, completing the trials by their late teens. Even without a violent death, they rarely live past 60. Alignment. Most khenra lean toward chaotic alignments. They have no particular inclination toward good or evil. Size. Khenra have similar builds to humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Khenra Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the khopesh (longsword), spear, and javelin. Khenra Twins. If your twin is alive and you can see your twin, whenever you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. If your twin is dead (or if you were born without a twin), you can’t be frightened. Battle Memory. ''You are able to recall every fight that you have won or lost. You may forget details of specific fights, but you never forget how many you have won or lost. ''Synchronized Strike. ''When an allied creature within 5 feet of you makes a melee attack on a creature within your reach, you can use your reaction to make one melee weapon attack on that creature. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Khenra. Orc Note: Both this version (staying closer to the official Orc) and the Orc page on the wiki are valid for play in my games. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increase by 1. Age. Orcs reach adulthood at age 12 and live up to 50 years. Alignment. Orcs are vicious raiders, who believe that the world should be theirs. They also respect strength above all else and believe the strong must bully the weak to ensure that weakness does not spread like a disease. They are usually chaotic evil. Size. Orcs are usually over 6 feet tall and weigh between 230 and 280 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''Thanks to your orc blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. ''Aggressive. ''As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed towards a hostile creature that you can see. ''Menacing. ''You have proficiency in Intimidation. ''Powerful Build. For the sake of carrying capacity, you count as one size larger. Savage Attacks. When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Orc. Orc is a harsh, grating language with hard consonants. It has no script of its own but is written in the Dwarvish script. Yuan-Ti Pureblood literally just remove magic resistance t-that's just it. you think i'm gonna fucking put yuan-ti pureblood traits here and just remove magic resistance? no. you fucking know them.Category:Races